Lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus (LCMV) infection in its natural host, the mouse, remains the best studied and most definitive model used towards understanding immune mediated acute and chronic virus induced diseases. In this research proposal the formation, characterization and transportation of virus induced immune complexes will be investigated as well as the genetic control of immune complex formation and the principles for immune complex trapping and localization. The nature of the cytotoxic T cell receptor will be deciphered. The nucleic acid of the virus, the number of genes and products coded for by these genes will be investigated.